


It'll be ok my love

by Basicperfectionist



Series: Anxiety Ridden Sasha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, i wrote this as a warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie has the perfect day planned for him and Sasha, but he is really nervous it may overwhelm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be ok my love

The day started out nice. Connie had taken Sasha to her favorite places, the archery range, the dog kennel, an all you can eat buffet, and they finished the day going to a small concert by Sasha’s favorite local band.  
As they stood in the crowd, Con kept glancing over at his girlfriend, looking for her tell-tale signs of a panic attack. They’d been best friends since childhood and dating for over 3 years, so he knew by now what to expect when her social anxiety got bad. His eyes did a quick sweep over her entire body. She had her jacket around her waist, necklace dangling from her neck, and that stupid plastic bracelet he gave her when they were 10 on her wrist. Still though, he worried. They’d been around a lot of people all day and he didn’t want his girlfriend going through another shitty panic attack.  
Unfortunately, her mind couldn't play nice. Connie felt her hand starting to shake and pulled her closer without hesitation. His arm went around her waist as he lead her away from the crowd. As soon as they were free from the mass of bodies, he set to work. First, he took her jacket from around her waist and put it on her, making sure to pull the hood up.  
Not even a second after he’d finished, it was like a dam broke. She started breathing heavy, pupils dilated Later, she would be so thankful for his quick reflexes.  
Connie took her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. His voice was strong, but still gentle “Sash. Sash look at me, breath. Hey baby… Deep breath. In, 2, 3, 4. Hold it...4,5,6,7…. Out,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Again….” he soothed, making sure she kept his eyes. When he saw her start to calm down after a few more breaths, a smile formed on his lips “Hey there beautiful….” he whispered, pulling her close.  
They sat against the wall and she curled up in his lap, pulling the hoodie tighter around her face. “I-I’m sorry…” she whispered, tears in her eyes.  
Connie scoffed and waved her off, “No ma’am I don’t think so. Don’t you dare apologize to me for that. I shouldn't have had you are so many people. Anyways, how does a triple fudge, extra large Sunday sound?” he offered her gently “We’ll go to that Dairy Queen that’s almost always abandoned.”  
After a few moments, the girl nodded, detangling herself from her boyfriend and standing “Hell yeah Springer! But if I’m still hungry you better be prepared to take me to McDonalds too!” she giggled.  
The boy groaned and rolled his eyes as Sasha started back towards the truck. He couldn't fight the smile that formed on his lips. Even when she hit a low point, she always bounced back up, stronger than before.  
Damn did he love that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little thing as a writing warm up because I had a panic attack this morning! Yay~  
> I guess that's all  
> Feel free to send me prompts at my tumblr, http://basicperfectionist.tumblr.com/


End file.
